


Moonlit Waves

by BlackBirdAolen



Category: Final Fantasy II
Genre: M/M, Machanon, Nighttime, Peaceful Time, lake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:38:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the city of Machanon, Minwu and the others have found a new life after death. Ricard is there, too... and he and Minwu get closer to one another than they would have thought.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://ask.fm/BlackBirdAolen">Got a fanfic idea for me?</a><br/><a href="http://cheroshseiphar.deviantart.com/">My deviantART - full of original fiction.</a><br/><a href="http://blackbirdaolen.tumblr.com/">Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlit Waves

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot I wrote about 3 years ago, so the writing style is different from my current one. I still wanted to bring it here, to have everything in one place.
> 
> This was originally uploaded on deviantART on June 8th, 2011, on my profile CheroshSeiphar (formerly BlackBirdAolen).

Machanon, the city in the middle of what seemed to be Hell, was enveloped in a warm night. It was almost unbelievable this was the afterlife, was Machanon remembering them all of the villages they had known for such a long time. Even if many souls had been robbed by the monsters, they managed to guard the city and defend it. As it was lying secluded from the places crawling with monsters, it seemed to be a small sliver of what was called 'Paradise'.

Sitting by the small lake, Minwu recovered from the day. The white mage had used up his magic powers for the day, healing wounded fighters daring to set foot into those strange realms full of deadly creatures. They were learning fast - mostly because they had no other choice. If they wanted to provide food and material, they had to dare the dangerous expeditions.

"All drained?"

Minwu looked up as Ricard sat down besides him. The dragoon seemed to be at least as exhausted as Minwu, though it was hard to tell. The helmet covering most of Ricard's face didn't allow any exact judgements of the fighter's state, but Minwu was quite convinced Ricard was exhausted as well.

"You could put it like that, yes."

The white mage closed his eyes, wondering why he still was sitting here. Maybe because he always loved to sit by this lake. Maybe because he was hopelessly in love with someone. Maybe... because this someone was Ricard.

-*-*-*-

The dragoon leaned back until he was lying on his back, looking up at something seeming to be a sky full of stars. He didn't miss his former life too much, though he had to admit it was hard to accept the fact he no longer could accompany the three rebels. No, four; after all, Leon seemed to have snapped out of his trance Palmecias had casted upon the 'Dark Knight'.

Glancing up at Minwu, Ricard wondered a little about the white mage. What had made Minwu breaking the seal locking away the spell Ultima? He had willingly sacrificed himself back then to crack the strong magic seal apart. Something he wouldn't have thought of the calm mage. Minwu seemed to be so... frail at times.

Surely the dragoon knew about the incredible magical power beneath those white robes, but about the body hidden by them, he knew nothing.

Minwu didn't even notice he was looking at the other male, but Ricard was relieved it was like that. If the white mage had known what thoughts were rising inside his heart whenever he saw Minwu casting his protecting and healing spells... No. It would have endangered their quite good relationship. And he wouldn't have wanted to risk that. Though, when he saw Minwu sitting there, all lost in thoughts...

"Is something the matter, Ricard?"

The dragoon flinched, then shook his head and looked away, ashamed he even would have had such thoughts. Minwu, loving him back? Hardly. The white mage surely had other worries and wouldn't want to be bothered by someone like him. They may both had their secrets, but the dragoon doubted Minwu would share any of those.

"You are not too good when it comes down to lying, are you."

Again, Ricard flinched, and then froze as Minwu had scooted closer. The light of the strange moon shining down on them reflected on the lake's surface and made Minwu's robes gleam slightly. It looked... strangely entrancing.

Tempting... too tempting...

-*-*-*-

Minwu gave the dragoon a long, thoughtful look, but Ricard didn't respond any longer. The white mage idly sighed, wondering what had been going on in Ricard's mind. But then again, what should have been going on? There were so many differences between them... and they never would have met in the life before. But Minwu knew that what he felt was true love. Noone could have possibly told him he was just imagining things.

For a long time, both of them remained in silence. The soft whispering of wind and waves soothened their souls, healed them a little. Their day had been full of exhaustion and much too many fights. Minwu felt how his body craved for rest, but his soul begged for something entirely different. Since too much time, he had been alone. But now, there was Ricard. Maybe the other understood him...?

"Ricard... Would you take off your helmet? I want to see all of your face."

He could see how the other male tensed up, but didn't go on talking. Instead, the white mage lifted one hand and pulled down the cloth having covered the lower half of his own face. And after a while, without too much hesitation, Ricard took off his helmet.

-*-*-*-

It gave the dragoon a slightly uneasy feeling to sit here without helmet; on the other hand, he was relieved to finally be able to see just how Minwu looked like. And he had to admit, the white mage's features were intriguing.

He barely noticed how they scooted closer to each other, until their faces were just inches apart. Where they both wishing the same thing? Minwu's hand suddenly rested on his cheek, and Ricard knew he had only this chance to finally confess.

Slowly, the dragoon bowed closer and rested his lips against Minwu before locking the white mage a deep kiss. Ricard's senses immediately were set on fire as he felt the other male not only was accepting, but even returning the kiss. So he had been mistaken about Minwu for such a long time...

As they parted, they only left a small gap in between their lips, their gasps mixing and leaving both of them in this certain daze being more than just enjoyable. Ricard pulled the white mage into his lap, feeling relieved as if he just had had a long, hard training session. His hands moved on their own, stroking along Minwu's neck and asking for allowance to remove the long cape. And as Minwu didn't struggle against it, the dragoon's fingers soon had removed the long flowing fabric.

-*-*-*-

It was strange how soft and careful Ricard could be. Here they sat, in absolute peace, and occupied with nothing else but each other. A most pleasurable state neither of them wanted to end too soon. But as he felt the skin beneath his robes burning, Minwu realised how much he wanted to be with Ricard, and most importantly, to be one with the dragoon.

Shuddering, the white mage enjoyed the slowly stirring hunger Ricard was showing. As if the other was about to starve. And Minwu felt the same. Too long ago it had been he had tasted the sweetness of an other's body, felt the bliss of the deep connection. Sure, he could have satisfied this hunger entirely different, but he didn't care now.

The one he wanted was Ricard. The strange dragoon he only could have met in his afterlife.

"You want to take a bath, Minwu?"

Confused and a little doubtful, the white mage glanced at the dragoon, but soon understood what Ricard had wanted to suggest. The white mage smiled softly as he began slipping off his robes, letting them to partly pool on the ground. Only the belt kept them from sliding off completely.

"Now it's your turn. Off with that dragon armor."

-*-*-*-

It took some seconds for the words to reach Ricard, and the dragoon even blushed a little at Minwu's soft snickering. He had been this absorbed with taking in every bit of Minwu's bared body he hadn't immediately realised the other had talked to him. But then, he began unfastening the leather straps keeping the armor in place. Bit by bit, the blue metal fell to the ground, barely making any noise as it landed on the grass.

"Much better already."

Minwu was teasing him, of that Ricard was sure. But he didn't complain. He wasn't used to being with someone like the white mage, therefore it seemed to be pretty understandable he was acting a little timid. Not that the white mage seemed to mind, anyways...

Both now had stripped down to their waist, but not further. There was no need to rush

anything, so they took their sweet time. Ricard leaned up to steal some kisses from Minwu, while the white mage stole back at least as many. Minwu's slender hands were resting on the dragoon's chest, while Ricard's palms had laid on Minwu's waist, the thumbs stroking along the skin. Harmony without match indeed, and they both loved the sweet taste of it.

"I wonder what Scott might think of this."

Minwu chuckled, silencing Ricard with another soft kiss. The dragoon took it as the sublte hint to stop worrying, and more importantly talking. Better focussing on this certain white mage sitting in his lap, while Minwu would belong to him. There might never be another chance...

-*-*-*-

The white mage sighed softly as he felt Ricard kissing along his shoulder, while the robes threatened to slip down completely – while the dragoon still remained in leather pants. But he didn't say anything, just let the moment talk for him. And it didn't hurt to slow down a little there...

"I have wanted this for quite some time now..."

Ricard's words sent the white mage's heart fluttering like mad, making his ribs ache. If the dragoon really had wanted this... then they had been desiring each other without being aware of it? But Minwu didn't continue this thought and merely allowed his body to melt against the dragoon's, feeling the other male's fire beneath the surprisingly smooth, tanned skin.

"Ricard... I wanted to be with you since a long time, too."

Minwu could see the dragoon's surprise, but it soon subisded and was replaced by a deep, tender kiss. "Then... if we desire each other already..." the other male whispered, moving as if he wanted to stand up with Minwu still that close to him. "We should definitely do something about that." Something the mage could only agree to.

His robes flowed to the ground like being pulled by an invisible string, Ricard's leather pants following soon while the two males slowly appraoched the lake and finally stepped into the cool water. Shuddering a little, Minwu leaned against Ricard, as if he was a little child afraid of the night. But it merely was out of the reason he was nervous.

Finally... he would be with Ricard.

-*-*-*-

The dragoon didn't care for too long about the cool water. As he was sitting in the more shallow parts of the lake, Minwu on his lap, he felt like anything could be possible now. But still, something inside him told him to not rush anything. However long he had craved for this moment, he wouldn't ruin it by rushing anything.

"You feeling cold?"

He just had had to ask, as Minwu was shuddering quite some. But the white mage just shook his head. The dragoon stroke along the other male's back, asking himself what could be wrong with Minwu. But then...

"It's just... I'm a little nervous..."

This confession made Ricard smile softly, and he pulled Minwu into another soft kiss. There was no need to be nervous, no need to feel anything but the presence of the other male close to him. Their heartbeats met after some time, and their breathing evened out a little. Silence was enveloping them once more – but it was this sweet silence right before something wonderful would happen.

"I will be gentle, Minwu. I promise you I never would want to hurt you."

Ricard gave the white mage his most honest smile, and the white mage relaxed visibly. Minwu wrapped his arms around the dragoon's shoulders, feeling soft and frail against his skin.

"I believe you... Ricard..."

-*-*-*-

He never would have thought Ricard would lie to him, anyways. The draggon had a way to be honest not being matched by anything the white mage ever had experienced. There never was anything double-edged about Ricard's words, even if one would have tried to find anything dishonest about them. As if the dragoon just couldn't lie.

"I love you, Minwu."

The white mage flinched, his eyes shimmering as he began shivering beneath Ricard's soft touches. This confession was more than he ever would have awaited. As the other male always was blocking so many monster attacks, his body was covered in scars, as if they were the proof how often Ricard could have been killed already. Truely close enough more than just often...

"I... love you too, Ricard."

Minwu bit his lower lip as he felt the dragoon's hands on his behind. The soft waves of the lake gave him an odd feeling, and the shimmering surface remembered him of silver. It had an oddly calming effect, and combined with Ricard's slowly stroking hands...

"Better now?"

The white mage flushed as he felt the dragoon's hand on him. But it indeed was feeling better already. He merely nodded, though, as he already feared to be too loud.

-*-*-*-

Shuddering in expectation, Ricard began to softly stroke Minwu, soon provoking some heated moans which were muffled in his shoulder. The dragoon smiled, his other hand softly stroking along the white mage's back.

"Minwu, you're scratching me."

Indeed, the white mage was pressing his fingernails deeply into the dragoon's shoulderblades. Only slowly, the pressure subsided, but the fingers kept on twitching with every tiny movement of his hand. It was unbelievable to feel the white mage twitching that eagerly... and it made him crave for Minwu's body even more than before.

The dragoon stroke along Minwu's backside, his eyes asking the other male to go further. Minwu nodded, his eyes glistening feverishly, and his form shuddering with fear, pleasure and desire alike. Ricard understood the idle message, softly pressing a kiss on Minwu's lips before he allowed his body to melt with the other male's body.

It was an overwhelming feeling, and almost too much.

Ricard had to hold back to not surrender to the burning desire inside his chest. He didn't want to hurt Minwu; he had sworn to himself to never do anything bad to the white mage. So he had to tame his inner dragon, even now.

-*-*-*-

The feeling was indescribable.

Minwu shuddered like a scared child in the dragoon's strong grip, moaning sweetly as the other male softly thrusted into him. He never would have thought this intimate connection would stirr that much fire inside him.

"Ricard...!"

The white mage was at a loss of words, but the dragoon seemed to understand perfectly well still. They drowned in a deep kiss again, losing themselves in the swirl of pleasure and desire they were dragging each other into.

-*-*-*-

The males soon moved in unison, finding a rhythm flooding both their bodies with bliss. The tanned, scarred skin of the dragoon and the pale, unharmed of the wite mage seemed to melt into each other, and even their souls touched. And in this blissful moment... everything around them was forgotten.

None of them knew how it happened, or when... but they had reached their climax at the same time. What they had experienced, though, was a secret just to the two of them. Only the waters around them, glistening like silver, had been silent witnesses.


End file.
